Life Expectancy
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: HBD Natsume! TWWLTI#5 Little Natsuya refuses to eat her veggies for dinner. Mikan tells her a simple tip to gain a long life. Natsume butts in also telling other tips. How did another argument give Natsume the upper hand?


Ed: Yusuki I swear to God, you were on Hiatus.

Conan: Edward's right, you were not suppose to update unless it's a holiday or big event.

Yusuki: But it is!

Conan: You're Canadian, you can't possibly celebrate the American Thanksgiving.

Yusuki: No, but it's Natsume's Birthday! FTW! I was anticipating for this to come! I mean I was going all Permy on my friends yesterday saying tomorrow's Natsume's Birthday! Ryoma, do the disclaimer please.

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane, Higuchi own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

She simply sat in front of her plate. A plate full of vegetables. She scowled, wishing for the disgusting food to disappear.

"You know Natsuya, however hard you glare at it, the only way for it to be gone is to eat it," Mikan Commented as she continued to clean up.

The little girl simply kept her scowl and silence. Mikan smiled. No matter how much Natsuya may look like her, she had her father's attitude. Her daughter also inherited Natsume's silent personality and the Hyuuga's red orbs.

"It's not like it's kill me for not eating it," She grumbled.

"I guess so, but you'll have a short life. Didn't you know that eating vegetables can lengthen your life?" Mikan informed her.

"It's technically true. You have to eat vegetables once in a while though." Natsume added

He approached his wife as he lossened his tie. Clearly, he just came home from work.

"Welcome home Natsume." She greeted him after a peck from him. She then directed to her daughter and said, "Natsuya, if you want to extend your life, eat your vegetables."

"Alternatives could be flossing for 30 seconds a day. It gives you an extra 6 more years." Natsume told his daughter.

"That's why mommy takes a long time in the washroom after breakfast." Mikan said.

"You could also eat more seafood than meat," Natsume continued.

"Which is what I make sure is in our daily diet," Mikan bragged.

"Of course there are many other factors to earn life expectancy," Natsume finished.

"Which I'm proud that I researched when we were looking for a place to live," Mikan also ended, proud she did the many things to lengthen life expectancy.

"Hn, bet you haven't done one thing that puts an extra 8 more years," Natsume said with a grin.

"What's that?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Natsumed asked a tad bit innocently, his brow arching upwards.

"So I can do it," Mikan simply answered determinedly.

"I don't know..." Natsume seemed hesitant. "I mean you're not really enthusiastic to do it, as in you've done it once with me. To gain those 8 years, you have to do it atleast for twice a week," he continued.

"Then tell me so I can do it!" Mikan said in an impatient and irritated tone.

"It has to be done with a partner though," Natsume said.

"So? I can ask somebody," Mikan told him stubbornly.

Natsume's voice became dead serious. "That would be adultry, it should be me."

"Why Natsume? It's just an activity. Doing it with someone else doesn't mean it's cheating." Mikan reasoned, annoyed at her husband's possessiveness.

Natsume gave his ingenius reply with a 'just because'.

"Just tell me!" Mikan shouted, pretty vexed.

"You sure?" Natsume asked tentatively.

Mikan simply nods enthusiastically. Natsume came came closer until his mouth was near hers. He passed it and came close to her ear.

"It's sex, Polka," he whispers.

She instantly bluches. Finally noticing her daughter is still scowling at the untouched plate.

"What's wrong, Natsuya?" She asked in concern.

"Why bother having a long life if you don't have a little sibling to share it to or play with?" The silent girls finally reached her top. "Geez... You two are really dense. I. Want. A. Sibling." She stated in such a Natsume-like tone with a hint of Mikan's stubborness.

She soon marched of to bed. Mikan, who finished cleaning the dishes then turned to her husband.

"See you after she sleeps," she says as she left to help her daughter get ready.

Natsume smirks. He knows he's getting laid twice a week.

**A/N: Happy Birthday Natsume!**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Is the fact real?  
**Apparently, yes it is! Flossing prevents gum disease and doing 'it' gives you alot of excercise (just don't ask me... I was watching alot of doctor shows)

**What does Natsuya look like?  
**Well, if I had more time I would have provided a picture but she looks like mikan with Natsume's eyes. Her hair is usually down with one small pigtail on her right (it looks like Rin's from Inuyasha)


End file.
